FIGS. 1-3 show the current connecting hardware technology in 9th wire patch cord management systems. 9th wire systems are disclosed for example in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/423,826, filed Jun. 13, 2006, which claims the benefit of priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/690,149, filed Jun. 14, 2005, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical 9th wire patch cord 150 includes a patch plug 140 that may be inserted into a patch jack 145 of a panel 130. The patch cord also includes a 9th wire 115 connected to a 9th wire cord contact 115. When inserted, the patch plug 140 electrically connects to the patch jack 145, thereby allowing communication from the patch cord 150 to the panel 130. Furthermore, when inserted, the 9th wire cord contact 115 connects to the 9th wire panel contact 120.
As shown in the simplified top views of FIGS. 2 and 3, upon connection, the 9th wire cord contact 115 of the 9th wire 110 may be introduced between a first portion 120a and a second portion 120b of the 9th wire panel contact 120. When introduced, the 9th wire cord contact 115 forms an electrical connection with the 9th wire panel contact 120. As a result of the electrical connection, the 9th wire 110 is electrically connected to a first transceiver 300.
Similarly, as shown in FIG. 3, an opposite end of the 9th wire cord includes a second 9th wire cord contact 116. The second 9th wire cord contact 116 of the 9th wire 110 may be introduced between a first portion 121a and a second portion 121b of a second 9th wire panel contact connected to a second panel 131. When introduced, the second 9th wire cord contact 116 forms an electrical connection with second the 9th wire panel contact. As result of the electrical connection, the 9th wire 110 is electrically connected to a second transceiver 301.
The above systems and methods for determining where each plug of a patch cord is connected rely on the transceivers 300, 301 communicating with each other. Thus, when both plugs 140 of a patch cord 150 are inserted their respective panels 130, 131, an electrical circuit is formed and the transceivers 300, 301 can communicate with each other. When either plug 140 of a patch cord 150 is removed from its corresponding patch jack 145, the 9th wire circuit is broken and the transceivers 300, 301 cannot communicate with each other. As a result, the only conclusions the system can make are that both plugs of a patch cord have been installed or that one end of a patch cord has been removed.
Some conventional systems and methods for determining whether a patch cord is connected have attempted to use complicated plug sensors such as electromagnetic radiation (visible light) transceivers, magnetic detectors, code reading sensors, and physical sensors. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,424,710; 6,222,908; 6,285,293; and 6,350,148. However, these systems rely on non-electrical sensors and are not for use with 9th wire patch cord systems.